


Would you stay for awhile?

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Franks a teacher, Gerard gets bullied, M/M, They get into an inappropriate relationship, This will probably have many chapters, duh - Freeform, there is almost always sex when i write something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gets bullied in school. Gerards parents like Mikey more. Frank helps Gerard. I'm really bad at summaries just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at keeping up on chapters but I'll try I'm aiming for one chapter a day but some of them might be later because I need inspiration. So I'll be trying to write multiple chapters at a time and if I forget to post one I'll do two the next day instead of just one. I hope it is okay.

"Psssst" Gerard heard from behind him he was sitting in class, ignoring or trying to ignore everyone because they were throwing things at him. Mr. Iero didn't notice because they only did it when he wasn't looking. 

There was no point in trying anyway because it wouldn't stop them from doing it, because outside of the class they did the same thing and it would just be worse if they got in trouble for doing it in the first place.

Gerard had to just ignore it they usually got bored after a while of him ignoring them and stopped anyway,so he didn't have to worry about it for very long anyway so Gerard just learned to get over it and deal with it.

Gerard likes Mr. Iero and that's one of the reasons people make fun of him __, it's not like it was really a secret even Mr. Iero himself knew and it embarrassed Gerard to no end knowing that Mr. Iero knew he was a freak.

* * *

Frank saw Gerard two times a day for two classes the school wasn't that big,but there could at least be more than one teacher for certain things he taught English and the only music class they had.

It was for different things and Frank knew that Gerard only took it because if he didn't he wouldn't graduate, Frank didn't like the fact that everyone made fun of Gerard for anything he ever did in school.

Frank knew Gerard liked him when he started his class because he'd see Gerard staring at him and when Frank saw Gerard would look away quickly because he'd been caught,Frank found it endearing in a way.

Frank liked Gerard too but that was a secret he knew that it was highly inappropriate because he was a student and he could lose his job if he wasn't careful, then there was a chance he could go to jail and he didn't want to risk it.

* * *

Gerard had a list of things he liked about Mr. Iero he knew it was creepy but at least it was at his house and like hidden way deep in his computer so if someone looked they would never find it anyway.

  * His voice
  * His hands _(_ _oh god his hands)_
  * His ass ( _which Gerard may or may not have thought about when he was touching himself at night_ )
  * His eyes ( _they were an interesting colour_ )



Sometimes Gerard couldn't help himself and he'd leave little notes on Mr. Iero's desks when everyone left and he was turning in his work but he always left quickly after so he couldn't be embarrassed by seeing him read it.

Seeing Mr. Iero everyday almost always made Gerard feel better but then it was the kids who were mean to him that made him wonder if he should have just stopped going to class at lest then he could have done peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard didn't want to go home after school because his parents hated him. They hated the fact that he was alive and they hated him even more because he was gay they liked his brother more than they ever liked him.

It didn't surprise him he realized at a young age that no one would ever want him to be around all the kids at school always made fun of him and threw things at him and his parents just ignored him most of the time.

Gerard walked home just so he didn't have to face his parents right after school not that they were around very much but every once and a while they were there and one if not both would have something to say to him. 

When he got inside he was glad that they weren't there he went straight to his room and Mikey was down there they shared a room most of the time even though Mikey had his own room next to their parents.

Mikey was busy on his phone fingers flying over the keys non stop ( _he's proabably texting his girlfriend_ ) Gerard rolled his eyes even though secretly he was jealous that someone actually wanted to date his brother.

Even if he went through one girlfriend at least every month and since he was the goldren child to their parents they didn't mind when he brought home a different girl every month not that Gerard could say anything.

Gerard never dated anyone in his life and he figured that he would spent the rest of his life alone probably stuck in their basement until they kicked him out or with his brother which would be embarrassing to be honest.

 Their parents always bring up that maybe he should bring home a pretty girl just like his brother and of course it always has to be at dinner in front of Mikeys girlfriend just to point out the fact that he will always be alone.

* * *

 Mikey comforts him most of the time but there's only so much he can do he realizes that if Gerard isn't going to help himself then there is nothing that can be done he just needs to not let things get to him.

Even if it's hard he needs to just get it over with and ignore all of the negative things in his life because after that he'll realize that none of anything that happened in his life mattered because after he got out of school he'd be fine.

Mikey really hopes that Gerard will help himself because he helps as much as he can but Gerard can't truly get better until he helps himself or maybe he just needed to go see the school counselor they might help.

Not that it was guaranteed because they didn't seem to help anyone in the school everyone was still bullying everyone that they wanted to and they were getting away with it so they just sucked all together.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank felt like shit when he woke up but he still had to go to work if he called out it had to be ahead of time so usually the first day of him being sick he had to just stick it out and then take off as many days as he needs to.

When he got to school he just gave everyone their work and told them to do their work because he wasn't feeling himself they didn't really care they were just glad that he wouldn't be talking for most of the class.

Frank couldn't help it he liked talking they were just ignorant children which was why they were in school they would learn one day to appreciate everything that they had even the fact that he talked so much. 

Frank never really remembered why he agreed to go to college to be a teacher in the first place he wanted to do something else but his mother convinced him and he couldn't say he wasn't glad because he got to see Gerard.

* * *

Gerard tried to ignore all the of the people throwing things at him but he couldn't because it wasn't just papers it was erasers and pencils so he asked if he could go to the bathroom and went outside to have a cigarette.

Another reason why his parents hated him because he had a bad habit that he couldn't break it wasn't his fault that his life was so fucking stressful because of his school and his stupid parents not giving a shit about him.

After the bell rang he decided that he couldn't handle it and decided not to go to his next class and then he sat outside thinking about whether he should go to his second class because Mr. Iero would know he was skipping.

Gerard couldn't decide whether or not to go and it wasn't even time he went to his next class after almost getting caught outside smoking and then he just decided fuck it and went to Mr. Ieros class anyway. 

* * *

Frank noticed that Gerard hadn't been to his first class but came to his second class he knew why but that didn't mean he could just go without saying something to him because he was skipping.

Frank didn't want to call him out in the middle of class he wasn't that much of a douche bag so he figured he could wait until the end of class and since Gerard we the last one to leave and Frank didn't have a class it could work.

Class was actually really slow and Gerard didn't do anything he just laid there and slept Frank didn't try to wake him up because he seemed really tired but other students seemed to want him to get up.

Frank yelled at a couple of them over it telling them not to throw things at him or take his things they had a thing for stealing peoples shit just to be most and find out personal thing about them. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard was woken up by the bell when it rang and the sound of students running out of the room he sighed and started to pack up when he looked back up Mr. Iero was standing over him with a disapproving look on his face.

( _his very perfect face that looked even hotter when he was making that face_ ) Gerard looked down feeling his cheeks flush trying to ignore it and hoping Mr. Iero didn't see it because then he'd be embarrassed.

"You weren't in my last class Gerard" Gerard shook his head  _(Mr. Iero sounded even better saying his name)_ "I'm going to have to call your parents because you were skipping my class" Gerards eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but it's a school rule and the next time it happens it's going to be a detention" Gerard sighed nodding ( _whatever they already hate me_ ) he thought he gathered the rest of his things and made to class as the bell rang.

* * *

Frank didn't want to do it but he also couldn't let Gerard get away with it because then he would think that he could do it whenever he wanted to and Frank couldn't pass him if he wasn't in class learning.

When he called Gerard house he didn't get an answer so he left a voicemail he figured they were probably at work and they call him later to talk to him because he wanted to make sure they talked to him so it didn't happen again.

It was weird though because he didn't get a call back by the time he was ready to eat dinner usually they called back by then he thought maybe he had the wrong number and would find out the next time he saw Gerard.

Frank called out for the next day because he didn't feel any better and made sure he bought lots of ibuprofen for his head then he decided that he'd take a few and go to bed early hoping that he'd feel a little better in the morning.

* * *

Gerard didn't know why he expected Mr. Iero to not call his parents he just had a little bit of hope that either he wouldn't call or they wouldn't check the phone but they did and they yelled at lot he tried to explain.

Gerard's father hit him for the first time in his life or that he could ever remember anyway he didn't think he would ever put his hands on him and he didn't understand why he did all he did was miss one class he wasn't going to fail.

Mikey wasn't home so he didn't see what happened Gerard had a few bruises unfortunately he had one on his face that he had to hide after that he could just say that he got into a fight at school.

When Mikey did come home Gerard didn't talk to him or look at him because he knew he was a terrible liar and didn't know what his father would do if he told anyone what he did to him he didn't want to be at home anymore.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting more than one a day now because sometimes I forget that I'm way ahead of what I've posted but I need to stay ahead I just don't want to be this far ahead so yeah.

Gerard got to school pretty early the next morning he wanted to be be out of the house before Mikey got up just on case he saw his face it was too early for him to be trying to explain anything to anyone.

He was the first one in class because he asked if he could go in early and surprisingly they let him people stared at him when they came in though which he figured would happen the whole class his teacher kept telllming him to keep his head up. 

People threw a lot of things at him and it varied what it was and where it hit him depending on who was throwing it out he really just wanted to go home but he didn't want to face his father again and try to explain why he left early.

At lunch when he saw Mikey he tried no to look directly at him which working until he grabbed his face making him look and then yelled about whoever did it would get their ass kicked by him Gerard just said he didn't know.

* * *

Frank groaned getting out of bed he didn't really feel any better like he had hoped too so he figured again he was probably going to have to call out of work he didn't want to not be there because he couldn't see Gerard.

Another thing was he couldn't stop the other kids from throwing things at him and saying rude things to him he wanted to invite him over and cook him food but again he didn't want to risk going to jail or getting fired.

He would have nothing else to do and his life would basically be over and he'd be labled as a pedophile for the rest of his life and people would look at him like he had either heads on his body he couldn't handle that. 

Frank was still tired after he got out of the shower he wanted to sleep but he also had shit to grade and he could decide what he wanted to do more in the end he just decided to do a little grading and then go back to sleep.

* * *

Gerard noticed that Mr. Iero wasn't in school and signed knowing that his classes would just be worse because substitutes didn't give a fuck if the other kids were being dicks they mostly just sat on their phone or computer 

He figured he could actually skip the class because he wouldn't have to worry about Mr. Iero calling his house so before the sub saw him he continued walking past the classroom to the closest doors that lead outside. 

Gerard lit up a cigarette sighing he didn't know what to do because if he went to class then he'd get pelted with things but if he didntngo to class he'd probably get a phone call home and have to deal with his father again.

Gerard went to the park that was near the school and sat on the swings he saw other people with their kids there but just ignored them he saw a few of them pointing at him and thier parents telling them it was rude.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey went to lunch and saw that Gerard wasn't there then he just got suspicious because he left early to get to school and now he was missing and he didn't know where he would have gone.

Mikey called him a few times but Gerard didn't answer his phone after that he was getting angry and started asking people if they knew where he went off course bone of them did and Mikey deemed them while for that.

No one ever paid attention to where he went when Mikey asked he went outside searching around the school almost getting caught by one of the administrators walking past but he hid behind a tree just before they saw him.

He couldn't find Gerard so he decided to go back to class he would just have to wait until Gerard went home so he could see what was so important that Gerard had to skip lunch and him classes to do it.

* * *

Gerard walked home as slow as humanly possible because he was paranoidt that one of his teachers had called his house he got there sighing when he saw both of his parents cars where gone and thanked whatever was listening.

Gerard got inside only to be greeted by an angry Mikey think maybe he'd answered the phone "where were you" Gerard just kind of stood there waiting "you weren't at lunch and you weren't in your classes"

Gerard just shrugged "I was around" Mikey shook his head "you can't do that your going to fail if you don't go to your classes" Gerard rolled his eyes he really didn't want to be lectured by his little brother.

Gerard just walked right past Mikey going right to his room and ignoring Mikey calling his name he really didn't want to deal with anything he could always run away that would be a possibility but his parents wouldn't look for him.

* * *

 Frank finally got out of bed for the day and started sending emails to the parents of the children who were failing his class and he'd contacted the sub to find out who was there and who wasn't.

Frank wasn't suprised when Gerard name wasn't there he really thought that Gerard was a good kid but maybe he started hanging out with someone or people who were influencing him to do other things.

He called Gerards parents again just hoping he had the right number it was the number in the school but maybe they didn't use it it seemed like a home phone he really didn't want to but if Gerard started doing shit like drugs he wanted his parents to know.

Frank knew what kind of trouble getting into drugs could get people into he hung out with the wrong crowd at one time and did a bunch of drugs just to realize it was ruining his life so he talked to his mom about it and got help.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard wasn't really surprised when his father burst into his room yelling about another phone call from what did surprise him was who it was from.

Mr. Iero hadn't even been at school but still knew he wasn't in class he also wasn't surprised when his father hit him again it seemed like something he would start doing.

Mikey was there this time he was trying to defend Gerard but their father told him to go to his room and stay out of it because wasn't his business.

Gerard left after that he went to the nearest park and sat there for a while deciding whether it was worth it out not to actually go home then he sighed and went home.

 

> * * *

Mikey could not believe that his father hit Gerard he was beside himself he didn't even know what to do he was so angry and it made it worse that Gerard left.

Mikey didn't know if Gerard was running away or if he was going to come back he just paced around his room waiting to hear the door open.

When it finally did he followed Gerard to his room trying to talk to him "is he the one that hit you the other day" Gerard wouldn't say anything and Mikey took that as a yes.

Mikey held him after that he didn't know what else to do he couldn't really do anything they wouldn't listen to him even if he tried to tell them to stopcneing so hateful to Gerard.

 

> * * *

Frank got a phone call back this time some man he assumed was Gerard's father Frank told him that he should have a talk with Gerard because it was the second time.

Frank told him that he thought maybe Gerard was greeting into done terrible outside of school and maybe he needed some help dealing with whatever it was.

Frank felt a little better after that he didn't want to see anything happen to Gerard he also didn't want to see Gerard get held back for whatever he was doing. 

Frank wanted to see him graduate so maybe after Gerard got out of school he might have a chance to try to date him without having to worry about going to prison for being with a minor.


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard saw Mr. Iero the next day in class and tried to ignore him he was mad at him because he wasn't even there and he knew that Gerard had skipped his class and he called his fucking house and got him in trouble.

Gerard ignored him all of the class even when he callled on him he just kept his head down because he didn't want to talk to him he figured it would become a regualar thing if he wanted to skip so he decided that he wasn't going to.

Mr. Iero was looking at him in a weird way the entire time like Gerard did something that he didn't know he did it pissed him off because Mr. Iero was basically ruining his fucking life and didn't even give a shit.

Not that he would know unless Gerard told him but he still didn't need to call his house it was only one class and he'd never even skipped before it's not like it would become a habit he just didn't want to he in class one day.

* * *

Frank knew that Gerard was trying to avoid him so since he couldn't talk to him during class he would have to talk to him after class he wanted to be there if Gerard needed someone to talk to maybe he trusted him enough to talk to him.

When the bell rang he waited for everyone to leave and then walked up to Gerard "you skipped three of my classes why" Frank didn't want to be a dick but he needed to find out why he wasn't there when he needed to be.

Gerard just shrugged and Frank rolled his eyes "I contacted you parents and told them to talk to you and you can talk to me if you need to of anything going on" Gerard shook his head just staring at his desk.

"Are you like doing drugs or you know hanging out with the wrong crowd" Gerard head shot up and he shook his head and Frank saw the bruises on his face "what happened to your face" Gerard shook his head running out of the room.

* * *

Gerard didn't mean for Mr. Iero to see his face he didn't want anyone to think he was doing drugs that would just be another thing for him to get in trouble for at home he just wanted somewhere he wouldn't get in trouble.

Gerard didn't go to lunch texting Mikey that he wasn't hungry and just left and went home he didn't know what to do because he didn't want to go to school but he didn't want to get beat more he wanted to run away 

He knew if he did that though he wouldn't have anywhere to go and his parents probably wouldn't let him back in the house he debated on going back to school just so Mr. Iero didn't call his house again.

Then figured fuck it because he was a Fuck up anyway and he couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to he would just stay in his room and try to avoid being anywhere near his father when he got the call.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank didn't see Gerard at his next class and thought maybe he scared him away maybe he didn't want to talk to anyone about it he decided not to call Gerard's parents because he didn't know what the bruises were from.

There was a possibility that they were from someone at school but also from home Frank just had to figure out how to get Gerard to tell him what was going on without making him shut down.

Gerard didn't seem to want to talk about it but if he did he had proof of what his father was doing Frank didn't understand why he would keep that from someone parents shouldn't beat their kids.

If they did then they shouldn't be aloud to have children but Frank was probably just overreacting just because he didn't want to see Gerard get hurt out probably want his parents but he didn't want to risk it.

* * *

 Gerard didn't get best for skipping this time because his father didn't say anything about it but he didn't understand why he hit him Mikey couldn't do anything to stop him and their mother didn't care that it was happening 

He left though he couldn't handle it he packed up important things and went to the park while everyone was sleeping figuring that he could just stay there for a few nights or until his father calmed down.

Gerard got bored of sitting on the bench after a while and started walking around instead going that someone didn't shoot him or steal his stuff he thought someone was following him so he ran making sure they didn't see where he went.

He went into a fast food place to use the bathroom his father really let him have it this time and he knew he wasn't going to school the next day and at lest if Mr. Iero called his house this time he wouldn't be home to deal with it.

* * *

The next day Gerard wasn't at school at all and that kind of worried him so he called his house telling them that he was worrying him because he would fail if he missed too many days in the quarter.

Frank got an angry phone call back saying that they didn't know where he was it was Gerards father and if Frank wasn't mistaken he sounded like he was drunk so he contacted the school so they could get a hold of them.

Frank didn't really know what else he could do hew could have looked for Gerard but that would be a little weird he guessed he would just have to wait and see if the school could get his parents to look for him.

The school thanked him for telling them and told him that they would start on it but he somehow doubted that they have a shit in the first place it was just less work for them to have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard really just walked around not knowing what else to do he walked past the school and knew it was a mistake because he saw Mr. Iero and he saw him but he tried to pretend he want looking.

Until Mr. Iero started walking towards him and he noticed the cigarette in his hand and it shouldn't have been as hot as it was but Gerard couldn't help it if Mr. Iero looked hot doing anything.

"Where have you been" Gerard was getting tired of that question "why do you care?" Gerard snapped Mr. Iero looked surprised that Gerard talked back to him like that but Gerard didn't care he just wanted to be left alone.

"I care because your parents don't even know where you are and they didn't seem too worried about it" Gerard shook his head "you called my house" Mr. Iero nodded "now I can't go home" Gerard sighed before walking off.

* * *

Frank wasn't going to just let Gerard leave without answering his questions Frank grabbed Gerard wrist making him jump "who did that to your face" Gerard just stares at him "answer the damn question" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid they've been getting worse and I want to know who it was" Gerard yanked his arm away "go fuck yourself Its none of your god damn business" and with that he took off leaving Frank shocked.

Frank never heard Gerard curse in reality it was the longest conversation he'd ever had with Gerard before Frank could think to run after Gerard he was gone he sighed to himself going back up to the school. 

Frank didn't know when he'd see Gerard again or get the chance to try to talk him into either going back home or telling him what happened to him Frank still thought that it was Gerards parents had something to do with it.

* * *

 Mikey couldn't find Gerard he wasn't there when he woke up, he thought maybe Gerard went to school early but when he showed up Gerard wasn't even at school and Mikey didn't know where else to look for him.

Mikeys parents weren't home when he got there so when the phone rang and it was from the school he answered it he didn't know who was on the other end but as soon as he said he'd seen his brother he asked where.

Unfortunately it had only been for a few minutes and out front of the school Mikey wasn't stupid enough to think that Gerard would actually go back to the school after someone has seen him.

Mikey told Mr. Iero to call him again if he saw Gerard anywhere because he just wanted him to come home and there was no way that Mr. Iero would be able to get him to go home so Mikey would have to do it himself.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the problems Gerard had was the fact that he didn't have anywhere to go other than parks or abandoned houses he didn't have any friends that he could call to see if he could stay at their house and he didn't want to go home.

 Gerard wanted to let Mikey know he was okay but he didn't want him to try to get him to come home and he knew if Mikey knew he was alive he'd try to find him Gerard sighed to himself trying to think of somewhere he could go.

Gerard had to rack through his brain thinking about who he could go to that wouldn't tell his parents and it brother that they saw him he was sure that Mr. Iero had already called his house not that anyone would have answered.

In the end Gerard just went to an abandoned house at least until someone homeless women beat him with a cane causing him to forget the bag he had on his way out  ~~Damn his life~~    WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM.

* * *

Frank really wanted to see Gerard again because if he wasn't staying at home then he most likely want staying anywhere and it was pretty cold outside at night and he knew it was completely inappropriate to want Gerard to stay with him.

At least if he didn't want to be home then at least he would be somewhere safe and Frank was already starting to worry about the fact that Gerard most likely won't be back to school so they'll contact his parents.

They will realize that his parents never actually tried to look for him and because he's under eighteen he'll most likely be put in foster care along with his brother and they will go to jail which means he might not go to that school anymore.

Frank really needed to find him because he couldn't let that happen for Gerards sake and his own he needed to see him it always made his day better than it was especially because he saw him twice a day everyday.

* * *

 Gerard wanted to go to school but he didn't want to risk it he didn't think he could handle all the people throwing things at him plus his brother trying to get him to go home not that he thought his parents would let him.

Gerard figured that they basically didn't want anything to do with his anymore because he had the balls to run away but he also didn't have anything to change into because of him forgetting his bag.

Gerard didn't want to go home but he also had nothing he knew he could probably talk to someone at the school but he didn't think that his parents would want him to go back home he knew his brother wanted him too. 

Gerards brother was basically stuck on the middle of something that couldn't be solved because their parents didn't care Gerard just wanted to let Mikey know that he was okay so he decided he was going to go to school. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard needed to be sneaky about it in a way he had to avoid all of his classes but go to lunch unfortunately Mr. Iero had their lunch so he would basically be fucked.

Gerard thought about it and figured he could go in from outside but he didn't want to be around that many people and he hadn't showered in days so they would probably notice him.

If he hadn't forgotten his bag he would have his phone and his charger so he could just contact Mikey and tell him to meet him outside then he thought about just waiting outside. That was he wouldn't be seen by anyone but didn't know if Mikey would actually go outside and with his luck he wouldn't but he guessed that would have to do.

Gerard could stand far enough away that no one really noticed him and if he had to he could run away from the school and not have to worry about anything.

* * *

 Frank had to think of something to do about Gerard because it seemed like he was the only person who gave a shit about the fact that he was missing other than his brother who he felt bad about disappointing even though he didn't know him.

The problem was Frank not knowing the next time he would get the chance so he had to come up with a quick plan that would hopefully work no matter how long it took he was just having trouble coming up with one.

In the end all Frank could think to do was offer him a place to stay no matter how inappropriate it was and hope that Gerard would take him up on the offer and not like call the police and tell them he was trying to do anything to him.

Frank really just hoped that Gerard would so he knew he was safe because if he was living on the streets 

  1. He wouldn't have anything on him, other than maybe a bag.
  2. He wouldn't have anywhere to keep up with his person hygiene. And
  3. He could get killed depending on where he was or what he was doing.



* * *

 Gerard was almost caught four times going up to the school luckily he wasn't completelyo it of shape and could run, who knew that the day he was going to go to school there would be so many adults outside walking around for skippers.

Gerard had just gotten to the lunch room when he felt someone grab him he knew it was over before it begun but when he looked it was just Mr. Iero probably there to tell him to go home or do something or take him to the office.

"Please just listen to me" Gerard rolled his eyes he knew the lecture was about to begin "I know you don't want to go home but you can't just live on the streets I know this is entirely inappropriate and unacceptable but just come stay with me".

Gerard wasn't sure he heard him right at the time all he could do was stare was Mr. Iero really asking him to stay with him did he really care that much Gerard didn't argue and just agreed because he seemed to be one of the only person who cared.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I just noticed that I can do this shit so I feel like my story looks way better than any of the other ones.


End file.
